<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boon of Necessity by Inuy21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802601">Boon of Necessity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21'>Inuy21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkhaven's Finest [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ex-Templar Trevelyan, F/M, Hormones Are a Bitch, Pregnancy, Trevelyan has no clothes that will fit, it's a good thing Rylen likes to give her gifts, non-inquisitor trevelyan - Freeform, refusing to plan ahead, stubborn as always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn didn't think things could get this bad. A little adjustment here or there for her growing belly, but when all of her clothes refuse to fit...well, she'd just wrap the bedsheet around her like a dress if need be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rylen/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Rylen/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkhaven's Finest [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boon of Necessity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wellllll, I wanted to post birthday smut for myself, but it's taking its sweet time!</p><p>So have some pregnancy fluff instead!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn threw a pair of trousers across the room, almost whacking Rylen in the head. He managed to dodge the attack, but when he looked in her direction she was preoccupied with more clothes. Underclothes was she wore, leaving her rounded belly on display, as Evelyn picked another pair of trousers and held them up to her waist before attempting to pull them on. They got to her thighs and she wiggled, coaxing the material up but not enough to cover what was needed. </p><p>“Shit,” she muttered, whined as she whipped the trousers off and tossed them again. </p><p>Rylen smiled, just a twitch, as she leaned on the mattress where clothes were strewn about. She rifled through them, mumbling and not paying a bit of attention to him as he approached the bed. He was no longer able to just stand and watch and the suffering of her own making. Blue eyes were captivated by her expanding body—not just her belly and breasts had grown with the babe. His hand landed on her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before smoothing around her waist so fingers splayed against Evelyn’s swelling stomach. </p><p>“You can try to fit into something of mine,” Rylen suggested, his tone low and calming as he pressed his chest to her trembling back. </p><p>She responded with a frustrated laugh. “At least three more months still to go, Ry. I doubt anything will be able to cover me by then.” Her hand fisted around a shirt that she had so easily worn just a few weeks ago. “I’ll be walking around in bedsheets,” she grumbled, “or in my underthings if that wouldn’t prove too distracting.”</p><p>He chuckled, kissed her bare shoulder. The thought of her walking around the Keep like this? Rylen stepped back, the hand on her stomach pressing until she turned to look at him. His eyes took in her bound breasts that had already begun to grow, matched her protruding belly. Her smallclothes rested low on her hips, the bottom of her ass peeking out of the material. Maker, he would never get any work done if she went about like this. </p><p>“You’ve been a distraction since Starkhaven, lass, don’t pretend otherwise,” he declared, hands trailing down her sides, following the curve of her stomach and hips. </p><p>Evelyn snorted, eyes averting from his as a blush rose on her cheeks. “Is that what it was?” </p><p>His hands moved up to cup her cheeks, tilting her head to leave a kiss on her mouth. “Aye. It was hard enough to keep my hands off you, but now.” He rested his forehead against hers, looking down between them. “Well there’s quite a bit of proof that we both can’t keep our hands to ourselves.”</p><p>Rylen gave her a grin as he started to straighten, but she caught him. Her fingers pressing against his stubble-covered jaw to draw him back for another kiss. They lingered, neither wanting to move out of the embrace and back to the real world. With a sigh, Evelyn pulled away. As her head lowered, Rylen kissed her forehead then stepped away. </p><p>“Proof that could have waited,” Evelyn complained, her hands landing and rubbing along the swell of her stomach as she twisted to keep her eyes on Rylen. </p><p>“Would have if someone wasn’t so greedy,” he taunted, opening his chest and tossing material at her. </p><p>Evelyn caught it, shaking it out to reveal a pair of trousers. They didn’t look much bigger than the one’s she had already tried, but Rylen hoped they would fit. He walked back to her as she stepped into the legs, tugging them up and once again being thwarted by her thighs and hips. </p><p>“Maker,” she wept, spinning on her heel and sank back on the bed. </p><p>Rylen held his breath, sure that she was going to injure herself or fall back too fast and hard, but she didn’t. A miracle perhaps, or the fact that she refused to quit training altogether just because of the pregnancy. Evelyn was stubborn like that but had conceded early on that she would be more careful after a few incidents. </p><p>“How are your clothes smaller than my own?!” Evelyn moaned, an arm slinging over her eyes. </p><p>He eyed the chest behind her, torn between giving her the bundle stored away inside and getting yelled at for comforting her or letting it sit untouched because she might be too proud to accept the offering. With a mental scoff, Rylen approached her and removed his trousers from Evelyn’s legs. His fingers lingered, rubbed soothing circles into her calves and the soles of her feet that made her relax. </p><p>“What am I going to do, Ry?” Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her. “Would it be too much if I used our bedsheets as a dress?”</p><p>Muffling a laugh against his shoulder, Rylen stepped between her legs and knelt. He massaged her thighs, dangerous territory especially as he kissed her belly. Her fingers combed through thick hair that needed trimmed while propping up on her elbows to look at him. If he could stay here like this all day, he would. The look in her eyes said as much, too, but they had responsibilities that couldn’t be ignored. </p><p>“I might have another option for you,” he said, peppering kisses over her rounded stomach. The fingers in his hair stopped and curled to scrape along his scalp. “You can’t get mad, though,” Rylen told her, glancing up to see the pout she wore. </p><p>“That depends what you’ve done. You know I can still kick your ass,” Evelyn warned, her pout transforming into a smirk as her fingers began to comb through his hair again. </p><p>One of Rylen’s hands moved up to her stomach, feeling a tell-tale kick from the growing child. He pressed a kiss to the spot before answering, “Aye, lass, if only because I would let you this time around.” She scoffed but he continued undaunted, “Do it for the babe.”</p><p>Her fingers came to a standstill again, her pout returning. “You can’t keep controlling me that way. Once this child is born you’re in deep trouble,” Evelyn growled, but the grin he gave her made her smile. Reclining back, she sighed and mumbled, “Fine, I’ll do my best not to get upset over this mysterious thing you have for me.” </p><p>With one last kiss to her belly, Rylen pushed to his feet and walked over to his storage chest. Digging almost to the bottom, he found the cloth bundle he had packed away months ago knowing it would be needed at some point. Evelyn shifted on the bed causing Rylen to look her way, but she hadn’t turned to abate her curiosity as he thought she might. Instead, her hands were petting the swell of her belly that they were both prone to since she had started increasing. </p><p>Rylen tucked the package under his arm as he admired Evelyn. With slow steps he approached the bed from behind her, kneeling on the edge to give her warning as he laid the bundle down next to him. Evelyn craned her head to the side and back to see him. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead then slipped his hands under her shoulders to sit her up. There was no fighting as he maneuvered her until she sat between his legs and lounged against his chest. </p><p>Her hands rested on his thighs, brushing up and down the length of them. “Is this the surprise? You’re just going to sit with me all day?” she asked mischievously. </p><p>A kiss to her ear, that was much easier to get to when her hair was cropped so short. “We both know that wouldn’t last long,” he chuckled, grabbing for the package and dragging it forward. </p><p>Evelyn rolled her head to the side, cheek resting on Rylen’s shoulder to see this mysterious present he had for her. She let out a soft gasp, her back bumping against his chest when she straightened a little more. Rylen watched, waited for a vocal response while her fingers petted the soft fur of the blanket wrapped around her real gift. </p><p>He pressed a kiss against her jaw. “Are you going to open it?” he whispered, lips and scruff teasing her skin to evoke some emotion out of her, but she merely sat and stared. </p><p>Fingers lingered over the belt that held the material together. Rylen fidgeted, anxious, his hand nudging the package closer. Evelyn huffed, swatted at him, and pulled the bundle between her legs. </p><p>“What have you done, Rylen?” she asked, suspicion ringing in her tone as her fingers slowly unbuckled the belt. Her other hand ran along the short fur. “This is new,” Evelyn commented, her suspicion growing with a hint of disapproval. “Is it for the baby?” </p><p>His nose trekked along her jaw up to her ear. “Aye, to line the bassinet,” he told her, “keep the babe comfortable.” </p><p>Rylen held his breath as Evelyn folded back the blanket. Would she like them? Beat him to a bloody pulp for going behind her back? At least she would have clothes that would fit even if she didn’t like them. She wouldn’t let them go to waste, that much he knew as he watched her finger the dark cream material that greeted her first. Evelyn stiffened as she toyed with the collar then ran a finger over the handful of buttons adorning the top half. </p><p>“It won’t bite you, I promise,” Rylen rumbled in her ear, a bit impatient. </p><p>She huffed and lifted the dress by the shoulders. It had little puffs for sleeves, one of Evelyn’s complaints when they’d first seen the dress at the merchant’s table a few months ago. Her arms would be bare to the blazing sun, but the ones that had proper sleeves were made of too-thick material. The scooped neck and buttons, she had also complained about. That it would show off too much of her breasts or she would get so big that the buttons wouldn’t latch. Both arguments that Evelyn may win in a few months but for now the material should fit. </p><p>Rubbing the fabric between her fingers, as she’d done at the merchant’s booth, Evelyn relaxed against him once again. Rylen pressed a kiss in her short hair, a hand moving the gown to the side to let her see there were more waiting. </p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t get scammed into buying all the dresses that passed through here,” she grumbled through the smile twitching on her lips. </p><p>Rylen chuckled, nudging her with one shoulder. “Not all of them, lass. Just most,” he goaded, earning a bump in the gut from her elbow. </p><p>Evelyn rolled her eyes, touching each piece of fabric. “What am I going to do with you, Ry? I told you not to spend the money…”</p><p>“Yet here we are, brat.” His arms wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. “Walk around naked if it suits your temper, or you can give me a kiss and say thank you.”</p><p>How she hated and loved this man all at once was a mystery to her even after all the years between them. “Fine,” she sighed, leaning back with all her weight. “I appreciate the thoughtful gifts I did not ask for.” Tipping her head to the side, she kissed Rylen’s cheek. </p><p>“I think you can do better.” He was cut off with an elbow to the ribs that had him chuckling and pressing his face into her neck, but then there came the unexpected sniffling. “Evelyn?” Small tremors ran through her body. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” she choked, still picking through the pile of clothing, trying her best to stave off the flow of emotions overtaking her mind and body. </p><p>“Liar,” he accused softly, pushing the bundle from her lap as he let go of her and sat next to her. “If it’s about the money…”</p><p>Evelyn raised a hand, waving away the statement without looking at him. “No. I just,” her voice hitched on a sob. “You know.” Both hands covered her face, wiping tears that had no business being there. </p><p>“Aye,” he whispered. “Come here, brat.” </p><p>His hands gathered her close, soothing down her back as hers locked tight around his neck. Evelyn buried her face into Rylen’s shoulder, giving into the irrational emotion of crying because she was happy and truly thankful. </p><p>“I hate this,” she muttered between broken sobs, tasting the saltiness of tears on her lips. </p><p>Rylen only held her closer, as close as her belly would allow, one hand petting her hair while the other skimmed up and down her back. “I promise I won’t tell a soul,” he teased.</p><p>Evelyn burrowed deeper, hiccupping a laugh as she cried harder and once again hating all the irrationality pregnancy had brought upon her. “You better not or you’ll be sleeping at your desk, Clachair.”</p><p>“I know, I know. You’ll kick my ass, too,” he added, making her laugh again before swatting at her bottom. “Now you should try on all these new clothes to see what fits best,” Rylen encouraged, rolling the shoulder she was hiding against forward.  </p><p>She pulled back slowly with a groan, her hands unhooking from his neck to scrub at her face. Evelyn was tempted to throw out a comment about him being wrong, that the dresses he bought might not even fight…but she had looked them over the first time and refused to believe she would need such things. So instead, she sucked in her stubbornness and gave him a trembling smile. </p><p>“Once the baby is born, though, we’re getting rid of them immediately.” </p><p>Trading, burning, turning them into bandages. Evelyn didn’t give a damn, she just wanted them out of her wardrobe. When Rylen nodded in agreement, her smile brightened. Brushing the last of her tears away, she went about sorting through the outfits to see which she liked best and prayed to the Maker that it would still fit her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>